


Watching World Trigger

by undefined_individual



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undefined_individual/pseuds/undefined_individual
Summary: A mysterious person gathers some of the characters from World Trigger to watch the future in order for them to stop a large scale invasion permanently.





	Watching World Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own World Trigger. I however do own the part of the plot that is not in bold. Cross posted on Wattpad.

It was a usual day in the Tamakoma branch house. In the kitchen were Jin, Rindo, Shiori, Tamakoma squad 2, and Tamakoma squad 1. Konami was hitting Osamu because she was fooled by one of Karasuma lies once again. Chika was laughing at the situation while Kuga did his usual face: =3=. Reiji was just sitting there when Jin asked him "would you like a fried rice cracker". Rindo was smoking a cigarette while Shiori was making bean (pies?pancakes?).

All of a sudden a gate open which made everyone stop what they were doing. The gate wasn't a dark purple or black but a gray, blue, white swirl. Out had walked a small girl. She was around Kuga's height, had purple eyes, orange hair that was in buns, and she was wearing a blue button up shirt with a red skirt and yellow bow tie. Osamu jumped in front of Chika holding his trigger. Everyone but Rindo and Shiori said trigger on.

"Woah, everyone calm down. My name is Mīmu and I am not a Neighbor. I'm also not going to hurt you but help you guys." the girl now known as Mīmu said.

Kuga knew she wasn't lying due to his side affect. Rindo and Shiori on the other hand was trying to figure out how come Jin didn't see this coming.

Konami decides to speak up first, "Then why are you and how are you going to help us."

"I'll explain everything once we make it to our destination the others are waiting" she said pushing all of them through the portal.

As the characters entered the portal it had knocked them out with some sleeping gas.

"Huh, this is going to be a long day" Mimu said sighing before walking in the portal herself

30 Minutes Later

The characters had just started waking up. After they all was up they finally realized they had no idea where they were.

"Uh...Where are we?" Kitora asked holding her head.

"All I remember is some girl with orange hair and purple eyes pushing us in a gate." Tachikawa replied.

"I think that was the same girl who came to us" said Arashiyama looking around.

"This place look like a theatre" Saho stated and Fuku nodded agreeing.

"My precious younger brother and sister what are you two doing here? Are you guys hurt?" Arashiyama asked running over to them and looking over their bodies.

"We're fine nii-san" they answered in unison while trying to get away.

"Jin-san did you see this coming?" asked Shinodo.

"I did not. I've been over here thinking about it since I woke up" said Jin seriously.

"What about you, Kikuchihara-san? Did you hear it?" asked Rindo.

The boy just shook his head. Before someone else can say something Mimu had appeared in the middle of them all.

"Welcome to my limbo, that I styled as a theatre. As I said before, I am Mimu." she said rather giddily.

Everyone turn to look at Kuga.

"Is she lying?" Konami asked him.

"No" he replied.

"I am here to help you guys. Now to answer your questions. All of you that are here are beneficial to a large scale invasion except for Saho and Fuku. I wanted them here because they are so cute and I also wanted to see their reactions. Anyways I turned off Jin's and Kikuchihara's side effect." she said all in one breath.

"Miss, why didn't you turn off Kuga-kun side effect?" Chika asked

"Because I knew you guys would think I'm lying and to ease your relief I kept his side effect on" she said simply.

"It is kind of doing a good job but I'm sure some of us are still on edge about this whole situation." Arashiyama stated.

"Well no need to worry please take your seats." Mimu said standing in front of all of them.

"Is there a bathroom?" asked Midorikawa.

"Yes. To your right there is double doors to the kitchen and the two doors next to it is gender seperate bathrooms." she answered.

Most of the kids nodded and the adults were thinking certain things over about what they are about to be shown.

"Also to your left is gender seperate bedrooms. Time doesn't exist here, a day here is like a second in your world. It will take us a week or two to watch all episodes." she informed.

"How many episodes is there?" asked Shinodo.

"73. And some of you may not like what you are seeing but please refrain from looking away. I did not watch all episodes so most things will be surprising to me too." Mimu stated.

"73 episodes? Oh boy we better start now. Anybody want a fried rice cracker?" Jin said and asked while turning around holding a bag of fried rice crackers.

"Alright lets get this show on the road." Tachikawa and Arashiyama said in unison getting a fried rice cracker from Jin.

Mimu looked at all of them with a small smile. Honestly she was focusing in on Jin, Tachikawa, and Arashiyama knowing they could be the next generation of border directors.

"Alright here is the first episode." Mimu stated excitedly pressing play before running to her seat next to Saho and Fuku.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this because I loved the anime World Trigger. It's good and really is different from other animes in a way. Besides the point, there is not many stories on them. Also I may or may not write an AU story of them just to add on to the few scenario books of this anime. Slow updates due to them not having a transcript online. I have to watch the show with subtitles and type everything myself.


End file.
